dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
AP and MP loss
General See also: Characteristic. * AP Reduction equipment * AP Loss Resistance equipment * MP Reduction equipment * MP Loss Resistance equipment Certain spells can cause a loss of AP or MP during a fight, most of them have a chance of succeeding or failing based on the AP/MP Loss Resistance of the target and the AP/MP Reduction of the attacker. Every 10 points in Wisdom increases the following characteristics by 1 point: * AP Reduction * MP Reduction * AP Loss Resistance * MP Loss Resistance Some gear modifies these characteristics directly. If a character has +30 Wisdom and +3 AP Reduction, he would have +6 AP Reduction but only +3 for the other characteristics associated with Wisdom. When a character or monster attempts to drain AP or MP from a target, a dodge roll is performed for each AP or MP in the effect. For example, for Slow Down level 6, three dodge rolls would be performed, one for each AP, in sequence. The formula used is the following: P = A / R * Pr / 2 With: * P: Probability to make someone lose an AP/MP * A: AP/MP Reduction of the attacker * R: AP/MP Resistance of the target * Pr: Percentage of AP/MP that the target still has The values are limited, so that they are between minimum 10% of chance and maximum 90% of chance. If the attacker's Reduction is equal to the target's Resistance, the attacker has a 50% chance to remove the first AP/MP (A / R would be 1, and Pr is 1, then 1 * 1 / 2 is 50%). Resistance bonus and penalties don't apply to Reduction. As a rule of thumb, if your Reduction is lower than your opponent's Resistance, you will have a lesser chance of removing AP/MP. But if your Reduction is greater than your opponent's Resistance, you will have a greater chance to remove AP or MP. Spells that increase your APMP Loss Resistance don't modify AP Reduction and so will not increase your chances of taking AP or MP. Only effects on the form Target loses x AP/MP can be resisted. '-x AP/MP' always succeeds. Certain Loss Certain AP Loss * Call of the Dada * Call of the Mama * Claw of Ceangal * Haziness * Mega-Supra-Giga-houla-hoop * Shell of Wings * Sylvan Power * Smell Certain MP Loss * Fate of Ecaflip * Neck Pruning * Pull Out * Shell of Wings * Sylvan Power * Sling * Smell * Winter Breath Resistable Loss Resistable AP Loss * Ancestral Roblochon * Blindness * Blue Weakening * Branch of the Soft Oak * Chosse * Dazzle * Debilitating Crush * Destabilizing Noise * Temporal Paradox * Draining Word * Dribble * Ecurouille * Frostbite * Frozen Arrow * Glyph of Blindness * Head Pruning * Intestinal Tearing * Irritation * Javelot * Larvage * Light Touch * Majestic Jump * Mass Clumsiness * Mockery * Moon Hammer (Monster) * Neck Pruning * Paralyzing Cawwot * Puke * Rekop * Royal Crushing * Seismic Punch * ShinLarberation * ShinLarvation * Silvan Bite * Slow Down Arrow * Slow Down * Temporal Dust * Teubatak * Thinning-in * Word of Silence * Xelor's Sandglass Resistable MP Loss * Apathy * Chosse * Clumsiness * Curse * Cut * Green Weakening * Immobilisation * Irritation * Kanniball Sling * Lashing Arrow * Light Touch * Liming * Moon Hammer (Monster) * Mummification * Paralyzing Arrow * Paralyzing Cawwot * Paralyzing Trap * Paralyzing Word * Pasting * Retention * Shovel of Judgment * Spit * Soothing Bramble * Stones Throwing * Teubatak * Wild Grass History As of 1.25, The evaluation for AP and MP loss has been completely revised. As of 2.2.0, the characteristics AP/MP Reduction and AP/MP Loss Resistance have been added (and the display has changed from percentage to a fixed value). Category:Game information